Lorelai & Christopher, A Prequel
by h0p3l355r0m4nt1c
Summary: We all know the story of how Lorelai & Christopher had Rory as teenagers, but what were they like BEFORE they were parents?


4

Fall, 1983

One

"Lor! Wait for me!" Christopher ran after Lorelai as they were cutting through backyards to make curfew.

"Chris-you're too slow!" she yelled back.

The two of them ran through a sea of leaves, all multi-colored; the leaves went flying up in the air as they sprinted through.

Lorelai Gilmore hopped a white picket fence, and glanced at the house to her right. That was Valerie Walsh's house. The most popular girl in school resided there-and always made snide comments toward Lorelai and her best friend, Sarah. Lorelai turned her head in the direction of Val's house and stuck her tongue out. _Egg Val's house on Halloween, _Lorelai noted to herself_._

Finally, they had made it to the House of Doom-Lorelai's house. Lorelai resented her parents for giving her a curfew-for 10pm, on a weekend! How dare they?! They were super strict and conservative-whereas Lorelai was the complete opposite. Lorelai was into The Bangles, Metallica, dark nail polish and short dresses. Her mother, Emily, filled her day with regular lunches with her girlfriends, trips to the department store, yelling at the new maid that she would hire and fire on a weekly basis, and other antics that didn't concern Lorelai. Richard worked as an insurance salesman during the day, but spent his weekends at the country club either playing golf with his buddies, or smoking cigars with them on the backyard patio.

Emily and Richard had a life planned for her-but she didn't want to follow their path. Lorelai marched to the beat of her own drummer, and there was no way around it.

Lorelai had known Christopher Hayden since they were in kindergarten. He was always that male friend that would tease her, chase her on the playground, make crank phone calls to her house, and other kid stuff. Christopher and Lorelai had always been friends, but nothing more. Just recently, Christopher had dropped a few, subtle hints that he was interested in being more than just friends.

"I can't believe I have to be inside in three minutes." Lorelai sighed-longing for more time out of her house and for more freedom. "I hate having a curfew."

"I hate that you do, too." Christopher gazed into her crystal blue eyes and held her face in his hands. He inched towards her, and slowly gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Lorelai froze. She backed away from Christopher's embrace. "What was that for?" she asked, confused.

He furrowed his brow, unsure of how to react. "I...kissed...you?"

"Yes, I know that, but, you have never done that before."

"I know, but I've been wanting to for a long time."

And just like that, Christopher had finally admitted to having a crush on Lorelai.

"Oh." She looked at him for another thirty seconds after that.

"Do you...not feel the same way?" Christopher asked, nervous and scared.

"Well..." Lorelai paused, looking down at her watch. She pondered for a minute. Yeah, Christopher was a very good-looking guy, "Yes, I do." She kissed him back fiercely, and the two wrapped their arms around each other.

"This is nice," he murmured.

Lorelai froze when she remembered why they were here, by her front door. "Oh, shit. I got to go inside."

Christopher backed away, and looked at the ground, appearingly sad. "Alright. I suppose we will continue this some other time."

"Yes, we will." she pecked him on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow morning? My parents will be at the country club all day."

"I will."

"Good night, Chris."

"Good night, Lor."

Lorelai creaked open her front door, to complete darkness. As she began to ascend to the stairs, a light flickered on.

"You are two minutes late, missy." Emily stood up, in her robe and slippers, and appeared to be pissed off. Guess who's in trouble now?

"So what? I've actually been outside for five minutes, mom. So, technically, I was early for my curfew!"

"That doesn't count, you were not physically inside the house, Lorelai. You were too busy sucking face with Christopher to actually come in on time."

Lorelai scoffed. "You were spying on me? How dare you! I don't spy on you and dad while you're in your bedroom!"

"Don't start with me, young lady. We set this curfew in place for a reason. You have been disobeying our rules ever since your freshman year. You have absolutely no respect for me or your father. What have we ever done to you?"

"What have you done to me? You try to turn me into something I'm not! I'm not some country club going gal who wears pencil skirts and sips tea and gossips with the other ladies! We both know that I want to be a welder in a steel mill by day, and by night, I want to be a dancer in one of those nightclubs!"

"Lorelai! Shut up. You won't be one of those trashy dancers."

"It was a joke, Mom," she glared at her mother with disdain. "My point is-I'm not who you want me to be. I just want to be a normal fifteen-year-old. And if that means I dance around in my room dancing to The Bangles or not going with you to church or the country club, then leave me the fuck alone!"

She turned to prance up the stairs, but Emily stopped her. "I guess I will never understand you."

At this point, Lorelai was furious. "No, you never will." She marched up the stairs to her room-her fortress of solitude-and slammed the door. She flopped onto her mattress and laid there. She silently sobbed into her pillow, until the fabric was damp. She shut off the lamp and fell fast asleep, praying that there would be something that could get her out of this place of hell.


End file.
